the_wickedfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wildheart21/Wild
She survived because the fire within her burned brighter than the flames around her. T R A I T S ' Vision '| ★★★★★★★★☆☆ Nose Strength '''| ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ '''Hearing Strength | ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ Friendliness '| ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ '''Humor '| ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ 'Leadership '| ★★★★★★★★★★ 'Sympathy '| ★★★★★★★★★★ 'Speed '| ★★★★★★★★☆☆ '''Fighting | ★★★★★★★★★★★ Hunting '| ★★★★★★★★☆☆ '''Herbs '| ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ R O M A N C E L I K E S A N D D I S L I K E S ' LIKES ' H0t motherfuckers Spars Training others '''DISLIKES Disrespectful people Power-hungry leaders Self-centered Canines Most pups R E L A T I O N S NAME | TRUST RATE | RELATION | AJ USER Duke | 100% | Ex-mate, Best fucking friend ''| ''supperbone Duke knows Wild the best. They have a special connection and just click. She trusts him completely and wouldn't hesitate to lay down her own life for him. He has known her the longest as well and has been with her through her up and downs. They have a very passionate history that has been put behind them. Despite that, there will always be a special place in her heart for him, and she will always love him. Titan | 95% | Best friend | Singular1ty Titan has been with Wild through her leading career. She has never let Wild down. She has been extremely loyal in both of the top packs Wild has led. Oak | 70% | Adopted Son | ''yourmoms''' Wild took Oak in when she was leading Hounds of Hell. Wild really doesn't like annoying pups but Oak was nice and she pitied him so she took care of him when no one else would. W I L D T H E P U P As a pup Wild was very playful and vulnerable. She trusted everyone and everything and refused to see the bad in someone. She always wanted to help others and make her fellow pack mates smile. She played with her brother Bane a lot as a pup and he soon became the most important person in her life and her role model. Later in life, Bane betrayed Wild but that's a different story. She never really hung out with the other pups because she always had Bane, and he would teach her valuable skills which made her become the independent and strong alpha she is today. W I L D S S T O R Y Wild was born into The Pack of Shadows. Her father, Ajax, was alpha of The Pack of Shadows. Wild’s mother's name was Hera. Before Wild came along, Ajax and Hera brought Bane into the world. Wild and Ajax grew very close, and Ajax wanted Wild to become alpha of the pack when his time came to an end. Bane was very close with Wild, he protected her and was always there for her. The Pack of Shadows was one of the two most powerful packs in the land. The other pack Crimson Pack, was The Pack of Shadows arch enemy. Crimson Pack was pure evil, they took lives, and ruined lives for no reason, and they were a very power hungry pack. Ajax and Hera got word from a spy that Crimson Pack was planning on attacking them. Ajax and Hera decided it would be smart to take them by surprise before they got to their pack. Ajax and Hera took a total of 32 pack members with them, leaving behind 13 including Bane and Wild. About a week later, a familiar face showed up at the Pack of Shadows base saying that Ajax and Hera lead the pack into a massacre. Most of the wolves that engaged in the war were dead, on both sides. The messenger was unsure of Ajax and Heras fate. In the months to come, Bane took over the small pack of 11 and raised Wild. Once Wild was old enough to lead she told her brother that she was the rightful heir to be alpha of the pack. Bane didn’t like the idea of Wild taking over, and he exiled her and because she wasn’t as strong as her big brother there wasn’t much she could do about it. Wild went off on her own, searching for her parents with the little hope that she had. She wandered around for about two weeks before she was caught by humans. Wild tried to fight back but they ended up taking her anyways. The humans put her up as a dog-wolf mix and entered her into dogfighting. Even though she was full bred timber wolf. She was forced into the ring every few days. She fought for her life, and eventually, she got good at it. Fighting Pit bulls, German shepherds, Malinois, and many other strong breeds. She was kept in a cage in a hall lined up next to other cages on both sides. About a year after she was captured, a very large canine was put next to her. This canine was very large, larger than even Wild who was the biggest canine in the hall since she was a wolf. She asked him if he was a wolf and he confirmed that he was. Wild said she was captured after she was exiled from a pack that was being led by her brother. The wolf replied saying he was captured after a war. Later, Wild found that he was a member of Crimson pack, he also revealed that the Crimson pack was actually being controlled by an even bigger group called the Dark Division. He revealed that the Dark Division had plans to completely wipe out The Pack of Shadows if Crimson Pack didn’t succeed. Wild knew her brother, and she knew that he would just send the lives of the pack to go fight as he ran like the coward she knew he was. She had to get out, so she and the stranger devised a plan to escape. A few days later they were put in the ring, and Wild jumped on his back and leaped up far enough to get out of the ring, she then helped him up and they both ran. Once they both reached the forest's edge they split ways. A few days later Wild found her pack, in ruin. All the members, except her brother, were as thin as leaves. She confronted Bane who said that he was going to keep leading the pack despite her return. Wild knew that the pack would fall if she didn’t do something. She challenged Bane to a spar, and he was all for it. As they started to circle each other, the howls of war were heard. Wild and Bane knew something was coming but decided to continue the spar. Bane went for her neck and she pinned him to the ground. She took a piece of flesh from his shoulder while he was on the ground. Bane kicked her off and took put a gash on her underbelly and ran. Wild, even being hurt, knew she had to lead the pack into a war with the coming wave of wolves and that’s exactly what she did. Lives were lost, but in the end, Wild succeeded. She knew her duty had always been to be a leader and from that day on, that’s exactly what she was and always would be. Category:Blog posts